Sumimasen
by LucyDragneel7
Summary: Luego de una misión fallida, Soul y Maka tienen una pelea hasta el extremo que Maka se sienta inutil y se valla para siempre. ¿Logrará Soul detenerla y decirle lo que en realidad siente? Losé, mal summary xD Bueno es mi primer fanfic, tengan compación onegaiiii Espero que les guste :D Reviews? (?
1. Chapter 1

** Sumimasen...**

**Capitulo 1 : **_**La pelea. **_

**General POV**

Era una día normal en las calles de Death City, el sol brillaba con su particular sonrisa, los pájaros cantaban y todo estaba tranquilo. En un pequeño departamento, donde siempre habia gritos y pelas, todo estaba tranquilo. O eso creian los vecinos...

Soul y Maka (los adolecentes que compartian el departamento) habian tenido una fuerte discución, la peor de todas. Soul pensaba que iva a ser como todas la otras peleas que habian tenido (las cuales fueron muchas) una Maka enjoda, un libro y un Soul tirado en el pisdo semi-inconciente por un gran Maka-chop. Pero no, esta habia sido la ultima pelea que Maka iva a soportar con su arma, que habia sido la peor que tuvienron en todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

**Maka POV **

Me encontraba en mi cuarto llorando por el idota de Soul, esta vez si me habia lastimado mucho. Habia pasado mas de tres horas encerrada aqui, realmente no queria verlo. Otra lagrima cayo de mi ojo derecho al recordar nuestra pelea, nuestra _ultima _pelea...

**Flash Back~ **

**General POV **

Soul y Maka habian llegado de una misión fallida, si conseguian el alma de esa bruja por fin Soul se convertiria en una Death Scythe, pero no lo consiguieron. Estaban cansados, sucios y frustrados. El joven arma se tiro de mala gana el en sillón que tenian en el living, a lo que su master lo imitó.

-Se puede saber poque tienes esa cara? - preguntó Maka a su compañero, que tenia el ceño fruncido y al parecer mal humor

-Por nada. - respondió cortante el albino

**-**Sino te pasara nada no estarias así. - insistió la peliceniza

-No me pasa nada, no me jodas. - dijo asombrando a su compañera

-Seguro?

-Hmp, si.

-Porque tienes ese mal humor entonces?- Maka se estaba empezando a desesperar, porque no le contaba lo que pasaba? Es que ya no confiaba en ella?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Soul. El albino pego un salto de su lugar y se puso frente a su compañera.

-Culpa tuya fracasamos en la misión! No estaria asi sino fuera por ti! - estalló el chico de ojos rojos.

Maka se paró de su lugar para ponerse a la altura de su compañero.

-Mi culpa? Fuiste tú quien arruino la misión! - respondió exaltada la pelicenizo.

-Si fueras mas fuerte todo hubiese salido bien y no se nos hubiera escapado el maldito kishin! - gritó el chico

-En ese caso perdoname por ser débil, hago mi mejor esfuerzo pero tú no lo sabes valorar!- gritó tambien la chica de ojos verdes

-Cállate nerd-pecho plano que lo unico que haces es causar problemas - respondio Soul

-MAKA-CHOP -grito Maka estampandole un libro en la cabeza a su compañero

-No hace falta que pegues marimacha! Sabes que? Si ubiese sabido que eras asi de bruta y débil me hubiese conseguido otro técnico mejor que tú, me arrepiento de haberte aceptado, gracias a ti me gané esta cicatriz- apuntando su pecho- salvandote la vida y asi me agradeces? Me canse de ti! - grito sin pensar lo que decia. El albino en ese mismo instante se arrepintio de todo lo que habia dicho, cuando vió las lagrimas de su técnico salir de sus ojos. Se sentia un completo idiota, habia hecho llorar a la persona que mas amaba.

-Asi que piensas eso de mi Soul? -dijo largando lagrimas que no podia contener- ENTONCES PORQUE ESTAS AQUI AUN? SOUL ERES UN IDIOTA INSENCIBLE! -grito Maka ya cansada todo.

La joven master salió corriendo a su habitación, pero antes de poder entrar escuchó la voz de su compañero llamandola, se dio vuelta mirandolo a los ojos.

-Maka perd..-

-No, soul perdoname tu a mi por no haberme dado cuanta los problemas que te traje. - dijo Maka encerrandose en su habitacion para seguir llorando.

**Fin flasch back~**

**General POV**

-Soul es que no te das cuenta el dolor que me causan tus palabras? - se lamentaba la mester de guadaña- eres un idota, lo mejor será que me vaya y te deje seguir adelante con alguien mas fuerte que yo...- eso fue lo que tenia planeado la rubia para ya no molestar a su ahora _ex compañero_.

**Fin capitulo 1.**

**Ohayo minna-san! **

**Espero que les aya gustado el primer cap. estaba pensando en hacer esta historia en uno caps. Tambien es mi primer fic, asique tengan compacion onegaiii~ Si les gusto el cap dejen un review y sino tambien dejen un reviw xD ~ **

**Bueno les agradezco mucho por averse tomado el tiempo de leer este cap! Nos vemos en el proximo...**

**Sayonara~ Lu-chan nyaaa~ **


	2. Chapter 2

_Konnichiwa minna-san! De verdad siento no haber podido subir este cap antes T3T la falta de inspiración y ek colegio no me dejaron u.u Gomen! Bueno, despues de un tiempo, bastante largo, les traigo las contiii :DD espero que les guste! Nos vemos abajo w _

**Soul Eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo-sama :D **

**Lean~ **

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

**Sumimasen...**

**Capítulo 2: **_**Adiós.**_

**Soul POV**

Me encontraba tirado, literalmente, en el sillón de la sala del departamento. Eran las , Maka hace un par de horas, mejor dicho luego de nuestra pelea, se había encerrado en su cuarto. Me puse a pensar en como hacer para poder reconciliarme con Maka, sin morir en el intento por un gran Maka-chop por parte de mi técnico.

Esta vez me había pasado con ella, sabía que no debía enfadarme con mi compañera, ya que, ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, pero debía desquitar mi rabia con algo, pero al parecer no fue con "algo" fue con alguien. Y ese alguien era Maka, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi amada; a la que quizás haya perdido con mi actitud muy poco cool...

Ya se me ocurriría algo para que me perdone, como levantarme tremprano y hacerle el desayuno antes de ir al Shibusen; limpiar la casa, y es necesario estudiar para sastifacerla. Pero eso lo pensaría mejor mañana, ahora necesito una ducha y me iría a dormir, se ha hecho muy tarde.

**Maka POV**

Ya hace un rato había dejado de llorar, ahora me encontraba armando mis maletas. Si, mañana temprano me iríra, para siempre.

Había hablado con mi madre, con mi celular que ni yo sabía que tenía, y me dijo que me estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de París, y así recorrer el mundo juntas y olvidarnos del pasado.

Miré el reloj que colgaba en la pared de mi cuarto, 23:15pm.

De repente, escuché la llave de la ducha abrirse y las gotas de esta, caer al suelo. Supuse que Soul se estaría duchando, para luego irse a dormir. Aunque ya no debe importarme ¿no?

Suspiré.

Todo esto es estresante. Pero lo peor de todo esto, sería irme sin poder despedirme de mis amigos Tsubaki, Black Star, Kid, Liz, Patty y Crona. Porque si lo hiciera, ellos intentarían convenserme de quedarme o algo así. También, ahora que lo pienso, traería muchos problemas irme sin despedirme de Spirit y Shinigami-sama, a este último le debía mucho. Los mejores momentos de mi vida, los pasé en el Shibusen junto mis amigos, compañeros y profesores. Sonreí con melancolía, y sin poder evitarlo unas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi ojos, hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios, donde sentí el salado de estas.

De verdad se me haría muy dificil irme y dejar parte de mi felicidad atrás. Pero ya había tomado mi decisión, no hay marcha atrás. No ahora.

Cuando terminé de preparar mis maletas, me dispuse a escribir tres cartas. Una para todos mis amigos, mencionados anteriormente, otra para Spirit y Shinigami-sama, y la última para... Soul.

En cada una de esas cartas, volqué todos mi sentimientos, junto con agradecimientos y disculpas. Una vez terminada las dos primeras cartas, me dediqué a escribir la de mi ex-compañero, de equipo y departamento. Es muy dificil para mí escribirle una carta de Adiós, al primer y único hombre en quién confié y amé, por primera vez.

Será muy difícil olvidarme de Soul, ya que, con él pasé momentos muy hermosos. Pero si se quiere empezar de cero, hay que olvidar el pasado.

Una vez que terminé de escribir la carta para Soul, volví a mirar mi reloj. 00:17am. Ya es tarde. No escuché cuando mi ex-compañero se fue a dormir, estaba muy concentrada en esto.

Me paré, ya que, me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio, y me encaminé a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua. Cuando llegué a mi destino, tomé un vaso, la jarra con agua y me serví un poco del líquido que sacaría la molestía en mi garganta. Cuando terminé, lavé el vaso y lo volví a guardar; me encamine a mi cuarto, otra vez.

Me pusé mi pijama, que concistía en un pequeño short blanco y una playera holgada rosa pálido. Estámos en la época de verano y hace mucho calor por las noches.

Me acosté en mi cama y sentí como una última lágrima caía por mi ojo izquierdo. La limpié rapidamente y me quedé profundamente dormida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Empecé a despertarme, cuando sentí los rayos del sol filtrarse en mi habitación y dar de lleno en mi rostro. Me senté al borde de mi cama, tallandome los ojos. Miré el reloj, 8:30am.

Soul debe estar durmiendo.

Me levanté de la cama, aún en pijama, a desayunar algo rápido, ya que, no quería despertar a mi ex-compañero y verlo antes de irme. Fui hacía la cocina, y me preparé un café con leche, junto con tostadas.

Al terminar mi desayuno, limpié los restos de migas y lavé mi taza.

Me volví a encerrar en mi cuarto. Debía cambiarme y terminar de preparar algunas cosas para irme de este departamente, al que alguna vez llamé hogar.

Escuché un sonído fuera de mi habitación, dandome a entender que Soul se había levantado.

**Soul POV**

Me fui despertando al escuchar a los pájaros cantar, y sentir el reflejo del sol en mis ojos, despertandome del todo de mi ensoñación. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, y miré somnoliento, el reloj sobre la mesa de luz al lado de mi cama, 8:57am.

Muy temprano.

Hoy, si mal no recuerdo, es sábado. Es un bello día.

Muy buen día para una reconciliación.

Me cambié rapidamente. ya que, dormía en boxers por el calor. Me puse una playera blanca y un pantalón de mezclilla, junto con unas zapatillas blancas.

Me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar algo rápido, para luego ir a levantar a Maka. Me preparé un café y unas tostadas, a las que acompañé con manteca.

Estaba a punto de tomar mi café, cuando oí un ruido detrás de mí. Y lo siguiente que ví, me dejó en shock.

Mi compañera, creo que aún lo es ¿no? Traía puesto una pollera negra, dejando al descubierto sus hermosas piernas; una remera verde, ajustada al cuerpo, dejándome notar que Maka ya no estaba tan plana; y unas zapatillas negras con algunos detalles. Pero, su vestimenta no fue lo que llamó mi atensión, claro que no. Si no, fueron las dos grandes maletas que yacían detrás de ella, y un bolso pequeño que llevaba colgado en su hombro derecho. ¿A dónde iba?

Un pánico enorme se apoderó de mí, y sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pecho.

-M-maka- balbucée.

-Hola, Soul- me contestó, fría.

-¿A donde vas?- pregunté, realmente me había empezado a preocupar.

-Me voy Soul. Esta será la ultima vez que me veas. Ya no puedo estar contigo, me haces daño ¿sabes? también tengo sentimientos. Ayer me lastimaste Soul y me hiciste setir que soy una carga para tí, aunque eso ya quedó bastante claro. Mi corazón ya no aguanta más, necesito estar lejos de tí.- una lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos-, claro, tú no te das cuenta, porque no sabes lo que siento por tí, por eso mismo Soul, antes de irme, quiero que te quede claro.- respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir y me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus, bellos, ojos.- Te amo Soul "Eater" Evans. Siempre lo he hecho, pero al parecer no te diste cuenta de eso- ¿Qué?,¿e-ella me ama? Debe ser una broma. Pero me retracté al ver tanta seguridad en sus ojos. Era verdad. Ella me ama, o ¿me amaba?-, pero, ya no importa, no hace falta que digas nada. Ya te dejé bien claro, o eso creo, que es lo que siento y con eso me basta. No podría irme, sin antes aclararte mis sentimientos.- se limpió con sus manos, el resto de lágrimas que quedaron por su rostro, para luego sonreir.

Se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente en los labios. Aún no salía de mi shock. ¿Esto es real?, ¿De verdad está pasando? Cuando mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar,iva a corresponderle el beso, le diría que también la amo, le pediría perdón y trataría de convenserla de que se quede; pero... se separó de mí.- Aquí tienes- me dió tres ¿cartas? La miré confundido y desepcionado.- Una de ellas es para Spirit y Shinigami-sama, la otra para nuestros amigos- me miró fijamente- y la última es para tí.- finalizó.

Se alejó de mí por completo, tomo entre sus manos las maletas que llevaría consigo, a quien sabe donde, y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada y salida, del departamente, pero esta vez, con la diferencia de que ella saldría.

Pasó por mi lado y me miró. Yo solo atiné a levantar la mirada. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la puerta. Se dió la vuelta, otra vez, otra lágrima cayó por uno de sus ojos y me dijo- Adiós Soul.- para luego desaparecer.

Me dejó solo, triste y dolido.

-Soy un idiota Maka, perdoname por favor.- susurré al aire. Ya se había ido, ella ya no podía escucharme, pero necesitaba decirlo.

Miré mis manos. Allí se encontraban las cartas que Maka me había dado. ¿Porqué debimos llegar hasta este punto? Ah, si. Por que soy un idiota.

Lentamente abrí la carta que tenía mi nombre y comencé a leerla en silencio...

_Querido Soul:_

_Primero que nada, quiero pedirte perdón, por si en algún momento fui un peso para tí y nunca me dí cuenta, jamas tuve la intención de querer perjudicarte. Lo lamento, de verdad. Fuiste una persona muy importante para mí. es por eso que se me hará muy dificil olvidarte. También fuiste el primer y único hombre, en quién confié y ¿sabes? no me arrepiento de eso, fuiste un gran amigo, y un buen compañero de equipo y departamento. Tengo mucho que agradecerte Soul, y mucho de que disculparme. Pero ya no tiene sentido,ya que, no nos volveremos a ver, y tampoco espero que me perdones todas mis idioteces. Por eso, querida arma, te dejo libre. Espero que encuentres a un técnico mejor que yo, y puedas cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en una Death Scythe. Sé muy feliz, te lo mereces. Eso es todo Soul, por si te interesa, me voy con mi madre a recorrer el mundo. Espero que me entiendas, soy una cobarde, pero no me animo a decirte esto de frente, lo siento. También te pido, que te olvides de mí y vivas la vida, como tu quieras, y que seas muy feliz, con eso me basta. Este es el Adiós definitivo. Muchas Gracias por todo Soul. _

_Adiós para siempre..._

_Te ama, Maka Albarn. _

**Continuará...**

_Hola! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no quedé muy conforme, pero esto es lo que salió ^w^ Perdon, otra vez, por la tardanza, no volverá a pasar! Dejenme un lindo review onegaiiiii~ _

_Besos y abrazos :33_

_Se despide Lu-chan, nyaa~ _


End file.
